RWBY watch Chibi 3
by ds hero
Summary: Hat Trick Season
1. Chapter 1

**Episode 1**

 **Discalmer:** let it started

"Hello." The mystic being said to the eight teens. "Wait, another season came!" "Good guess Nora." After everyone is sited, D.S. play the show.

 **{opening title}**

 **Team RWBY were packing up for a road trip with Ruby putting random stuff into the trunk, Yang filming all with a camera, Weiss on the front left bummer smiling for her shot, and Blake on the shotgun looking boring. 'This going to be the best heckling road trip ever!" "Almost done packing the anestrous." She then pulls out a paddle ball. "Hm…Do I really need this, or I need two!" She takes out a second. On the road, Yang drive with Ruby filming next to her. Blake look up from her book and notice something missing. "Guys, I feel like we're forgetting something." "They left us again, didn't they?" Jaune said to Ren as they wear sun hats and packed bags. "let's play some road tunes." Yang turn on the radio as ruby eat chips.** _ **"We're getting reports about a mysterious woman kidnaping hitchhiker for what is being describe as, nefarious reason."**_ **The sisters look worry as Weiss point something out. "Honestly, who would be dumb enough to get into a car with a stranger weirdo?" Cinder stop next to the boys. "Hello victims, I mean, you boys look like you could use a ride." "I don't think that would be a good idea scary lady." Ren, being the reasonable voice, said. "Okay, but I got… candy." With the items in sight, Jaune zoom in faster that anyone do before. "Sure, why start being sensible now." Ren point out as Jaune got the treats.**

The boys stare at the all-girl team. "Sorry?" "I hope to smash her legs." "She doesn't seem bad?" 'She going to take Jaune away if I'm not careful!'

 **Prof. Port came out from some bushes. "ha-ha, did I scary you? That because my bare hands are lethal weapons! Unfornedly, not everyone is blessing with such deadly appendages. And sometime, someone as barrel as me need to use an actually weapon." His title came up as he spins his weapon. "That's why today I teach you how to make your own custom weapon. Unguarded villain!" He blasts a hole on a tree as the camera man got to the other side. (I think it's Oobleck filming) "Oh, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!" Port roll through as Velvet's bunny ears pop out of a bush. "You need to gather metals from the most trager mountain tops as well as woods from dark, forbidden forests. And of course, several pints of your own blood." Velvet's head follows out. "Some of you won't survive the prosess but if you do live, you have a one-of-a-kind manly weapon that-" Velvet have copy port's weapon at hold her giggle as she made funny of her teacher. "Well, sure but it's not manly as the real deal." Velvet copy his mustache. "Oh-ho, no one could appose me and my manly mustache." "hey now, don't retacue the." "Grrr, I am the manliness." "Okay, okay, I get it." "bow down to my facials hair." *sign* "I'm going back to the bushes." "Respect the mustache."**

"Did anyone think Velvet bullys Port at that time." It was half and half.

" **Fasten in your seatbelt boys, it going to be a nefarious ride." Cinder locks all the doors in the car. "It's a trap, she uses the child safety locks, but we're neither children or safe!" Ren freak out but Jaune got this. "Leave this to me, I think I can get us out of here." He begins to sing annoyingly that Cinder break. "Enough, no nefarious plan is worth this torcher! Get out!" She kicks them out and drove away. "Who knew being annoying can come in handy?" "I grew up with 7 sisters, it was my only defense." Jaune got frighten by his childhood while Ren got angry. "next time I see the girls; they are in so much trouble." In the same moment, team RWBY was in a car chase, with Yang driving crazy, Blake throwing their stuff, Weiss sending some ice shard, and Ruby using Crescent Rose to hang onto the car with a bag of Lien. "How did you accidently rob a bank?" "I don't know; it's happen so fast!" "Look, there's a road block ahead." "Looks like we're going to have to jump!"**

"How?" "Don't know." "No." "What?" "Awesome!" "Really?" "Yup." "It's okay." 'Must protect him from them.' "Until next time."


	2. Chapter 2

**Episode 2**

"New guy join, which you hate. And Taiyang is on a dating site." "What! Dad want to go out again!" "Roll the show."

 **[opening scene]**

" **So tell me Cairn, why do you what to join our evil organization?" Cinder ask the bully of Beacon. "It's Cardin actually." "What is?" "That my name, Cardin. You know what, Cairn is fine." Cardin said when he saw her burn the paper. "What are your qualifications?" "Let see, I always beating up Jaune and his loser friends in school." "Hm, hm, okay, that a good start." "Oh, I once put pepper in Pro. Port's mustache. Haha, he's been sneezing for a week." "Ooh, good one. I should write that down." "I also never pet dogs, not even real cute puppies." "Ignoring puppies is defiantly evil. Unfortunately, we don't have any openings at the moment." "Cinder!" Mercury kick the door open and carry a bazooka. "I'm tire of doing all of the dirty work and being treated like a plenum!" He slams the weapon to the ground. "I demand a raise! Also, I want a fancy hat like Torchwick." "Mmm, let me propose a counter offer." Cinder light him on fire and he ran around screaming before he fell into the trap door. "Congratulation Cairn, it seems we have an opening." Cinder out for a handshake, but Cardin back away. "Yeah, you know what, let me get back to you." He dashes out of there as Cinder moans. "Why is it so hard to find good help? Oh! That right, I keep melting them."**

"Whoa, and I though he can't get any worse." "I'm going to break their legs!" "Can't believe he got fire, literally!"

 **{scene change}**

 **Tai has set up a profile in a dating site but got nothing. "*sigh* Still no matches? Maybe I'm doing this wrong." "Doing what wrong?" Ruby pop up. "What, nothing? Where do you came from? Go back!" "Dad, are you going through unappropriated places in the internet?" She smirks at her dad. "What, No! How do you even know about those?" Yang pop in and saw the profile. "Who Love Daddy?" "What? Nobody! Everybody get away! I'm going to unhack!" He tries to clear his work, but it was too late. "All my gosh, is this a dating site?" "Okay, fine! I'm Love Daddy, are you happy now? Haha, go ahead, everybody make fun of me. I've didn't get a single match, so you all can laugh twice as hard now!" feeling sad for their father, the girls decided to help. "We'll take it from here." Pushing their pops to the back, they change his profile. "What are you doing?" "If you want girls to like you, we have to make you sound more dangerous." "I'm dangerous…" "But dependable." "Edgy thrill seeker." "I seek thrills…" "Yet responsible." "I'm a single dad…" "uprooting bad boy." "With a wholesome sense of humor." "People say I'm a funny guy…" "There we go, the Love Daddy is officially on the hunt. Look out ladies." "Did someone say ladies?" Qrow slides in with only his cape and swimming short. "Qrow, gah, do you even wear pants anymore? I will buy you a pair." "Woof, you better lie about your age buddy." He points with his thumb. "And put up a shirtless selfie, chicks love that." "You know what, I see now, this is a terrible idea." Tai receive a reply. "What, is that a match?" Yang check for them. "Before you get to excited, I have to widen the net a little bit." Scene change to evil base as Cinder tell everyone the data. "As you can see here, evil is an all-time high, but I think we could bump it higher with spam and on line trolling." Her phone beep a match. "Well hello Love Daddy." *Smack* "I think she lying about her age." Taiyang said with Ruby respond. "You have the worst luck with women." "I've dated worse." Everyone look at Qrow.**

"Yang! Why didn't you put a filter for bad girls?" "I don't know! Beside, dad think she lie about her age!" "This is worse than when Yang took Ruby's cookie." "At least they aren't throwing furniture at each other." "Until next time."


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3

 **Disclaimer: Woohoo**

"Yang, Ruby, how much do you love your dog?" "A lot." "More than ever." "Yes, yes. And Weiss, did your sister say what kind of bird she hard." A crow, from what she." "Good, good. Now prepare for the next show."

(Opening Scene)

 **Zwei spit out a pill Tai try to get him to take. "Zwei, you got to take your medicine buddy." Tai try again but it rolls off the open mouth. "*Grrr* Dog, this stuff is more expensive than what I take. You chew this up or so help me!" Tai shake the pill when Yang came in. "Dad, you can't shove the pill up like a reverse piñata. There's a mended." "you mean using peanut butter?" Zwei goes Zu-zu for peanut butter. "hm, hm. You're so primate, let me demonstrate." Yang pick up the dog. "Zwei, you are a love and value member of this family. We need to take action so you can live a best life." She places Zwei on the table and take a bow. "Ha! Do you think that would work?" "No, it's just supposed to distract him. Now, take the shot!" She radios her sister as Ruby aim with her sniper at the Xed table. "One pill, one shot." She shoots and hit her target as Yang reported. "Direct hit! I repeat, direct hit!"** _ **"did you see that!"**_ **"Whoa, you girls are so sneaky. I'm impress." "Yeah, you should see how we sneak a peek at our birthday presents every year." Busted! "U-oh, secondary target. Take the shot, take the SHOT!" "I can believe you- ack" Ruby fire on her father.**

"Uuuummmmm…" "We should secrete our stuff before they can take it." Everyone agree with Weiss while Blake blush with how Ruby find her books.

[scene change]

 **Winter was in the library and was about to get a book in secret when Qrow took it first. "Release that book at ones! You probably don't even read." She has her sword out. "Don't worry, you can borrow it afterward. I'll underline the good parts." The two are in a toon fight cloud. Later, Winter came to Wok's noodle shop. "I demand noodles of a delicious nature and in a timely matter." Wok drop the closed sign. "This is un-insatiable!" "It's ashamed that you didn't came a little *slurp* sooner." Qrow said with him dropping the noodle bowl next to a pile of them, and another toon fight cloud they make. They are in a class room where Ozpin came to break the feud. "I think you find my report quite thorough, if disturb. I spare no grizzly detail." "Random bookstore chaos and… noodle related mayhem." Qrow pull a noodle out of his ear. "It got pretty wild toward the end." Winter was gross out by the sight as Qrow mess with her. "I'm sorry, do you want some?" "Shameful, just shameful." The noodle was flick to the desk. "I couldn't agree more. I purpose a leash and random electric shock to modify his behavior." "I'm referring to the time and energy you two fighting each other. You do relize you are on the same side?" "Ah, I suppose, technically." "Whatever." "Qrow!" "Okay, fine, yay team. Can I go now?" "I want you both shake hand and apologies." "I will if she will." Qrow reach his hand out to Winter, yet she hesitates. "Do to my professionalism and uncreatable self-control, I willing to let bygones be bygones." She aims for the shake only for him to sweep back. "Too slow Ice Queen." "That does it, your die Dead Meat!" Once again, a toon fight cloud came, saw, and conquer. "You know, flirting is less destructive back in my day." "Stop messing with my hair!" "Like you can even tell!"**

"Well, that explain why they fight when they first met each other before." "Does your uncle was always a prick." "Only to those he hates, other was it like?" "if the two get marry, then Weiss be Yang's and Ruby's aunt." "Yeah, it will be weird to be leaded by your niece." "Next show."


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 4

 **Disclaimer:** Go, go RWBY Ranger!

"Grimms and Puns everyone, Grimms and Puns." D.S. told everyone. "What?" "Grimms and Puns! Start the show!"

[Opening scene]

 **Two Beowolfs were in Vale with a plan. "Man Marty, I feel like an idiot. No humans are going to fall for this." "Mike, trust me. Human will believe anything. Oh, here come some now. Get into character." They put on hats and glasses as team RWBY stop by them. "Hey there, I'm just a human dude." "Me too, I'm also a people." "Right… We made a wrong turn, do you know where the bank is?" Yang said as all the girls look at the Grimms with suspicion. "Sure, we know the way. All you have to is… let us in." Mike gave a creepy scene that Marty try to stop. "That is a super hard pass, nice try human dudes." Yang said as she drives away with Blake giggling and the others smiling. "I told you it wouldn't work Marty!" "Of course not, you were going too strong." "Arrgh, I'm just so hungry for violations and evil!" "Oh, here comes another car. Play it cool this time." Cinder stop by the Grimms. "Hi there's boys, do you need a ride? I got c-c-candy." "Uh, isn't not…" "Ssshhh, don't ruin the surprise! She got candy! Sure, we love a ride!" Thy were on the road. "Ahaha, my nefarious scheme is going as plan." "What a consistence, so is ours." The beowolfs laugh until Cinder find out and swipe off their disguise. "Wait a minute, mangy dingoes. Why do I keep running into losers?!" She kicks them out and drive away as they cough in the dirt. "Ahem…" One told the other that Ren and Jaune was beside them and they put back their disguise. "What to share a taxi car?" "That sound reasonable." "No!"**

"Damn it, almost have her." "Langue!" "At least her scheme keeps failing!" "Why are you so gullible?" "Blame my family."

[Scene change]

" **Come on Weiss, I have to pick up my new coat form the tailor." "Or** **sow** **it seem." *laugh at the bad pun* "You know; I do need some new boots." "Yeah, one of those isn't** **right** **." *laugh at the bad pun* "That! that wasn't even… punny." Weiss stand out only to sat back down to study. "She does have a** **point** **." *laugh at the bad pun* "Okay, that all I can take." Blake leap out. "Hm, I guess she wasn't** **feline** **fine." "Oh, you got to be** **kitten** **me. That was** **Purr-** **fect." "** **Litter** **-ly!" *laugh at the bad pun* Everthing freeze with Weiss almost break as Ruby walk into the spot light. "Hello everyone, we have a lot of fun here in RWBY Chibi. But one thing is certain, and that id puns are no laughing matter. If you or someone is using puns, please seek professional help. It's never late to change." Ruby then have Yang pick her nose and laugh.**

"Why would you do that?!" "Because you deserve that!" "Fight!" "In the other room! Until next video."


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 5

 **Disclaimer:** puppet twins

"Blake, Weiss don't kill your partner. Everyone, laugh hard at the puppet man." "Okay?..." "Start the show!"

[Opening Scene]

" _ **Mercury, have I ever told you that you're my favorite henchman?"**_ **The fake legs guy was playing with his sock puppet. "Do you really mean that puppet Cinder?"** _ **"Why do I even bother to keep the others around? You're so much better than Emerald."**_ **"I know, she all like 'ooh, I don't know if I'm just plain evil or curious evil, and I don't have any metal appendages at all!'"** _ **"And don't get me started at Roman."**_ **"Torchwick a joke. 'Ooh, lala, I got a fancy hat and get beat up by little girls.' And Neo, I can't decide if she really cute or really creepy. Spoiler, I'm leaning toward creepy." Mercury didn't know that the three people that he made funny of was behind him or that Neo pull up a [he's dead] sign.** _ **"Mercury, I'm usually all scary and on fire, but you make me all girly! Hehehehehe!"**_ **"I know what you mean Cinder puppet."** _ **"Can I tell you something, sometime I want to run away a start a little family together."**_ **"Cinder puppet, I've always know." "Mercury!" He was about to kiss the puppet but his boss causes him minutes before and hand the copy. "Cinder puppet, NO!" "If I ever caught you doing something that disturbing again, I will bar-be-que your creepy butt." She went one way as the others went the other. "The true is that the only girlfriend you can ever get." "Na, now I'm almost feel sorry for him." Neo pull up a [I don't.] sign before hitting him with it. Mercury wait before pulling up another puppet and cry to her response. "Where my twin sister?"**

"hahahahaha!" "Yep, he an idiot."

[Scene change]

 **Team RWBY was preparing for a night at the city, Ruby was treading her eyelashes, Weiss putting on lipstick, Blake put power on her cheek, and Yang brush her hair with care. "Oh! Why's everyone so fancy?" Jaune said as he and Ren pop from behind, Weiss respond. "We all are going dancing." "We got V.I.P. passes to this new night club. Even Blake is excited." Yang said about her partner. "I'm exacted." "That sound fun, I got some new moves I have wanted to try out." Jaune show some samples, thought Ruby was going to bring bad news. "Um, the thing is…" "You can't go." Blake break the ice for her leader. "Was it my moves, are they too fresh?" "Sorry guys, this is a girl night out. No boys allow." Yang told them the reason. "Fine with me." "Yeah, it's cool. Because Ren and I got a super funny night anyway." "We do? I have no memory of this." "Ha, he's such a kidder. Come on Ren, let's go raise the roof!" "A.. ha, let just go." Jaune pull Ren out of the room as the girls has different despondences. "Well that was just sad." Yang try to change Blake's focus. "Don't worry about them, worry about this town. Because we're going to set it on fire!" "Girl night!" While the sisters bump heads, Jaune show Ren his childhood photos. "…and this is me at two-year-old. I got stung by a bee, that why my face looks like that." "Is this the fun part or…?" "oh, you're right. Let me get the spinach dip, I got two kinds." As Jaune walk away, Ren sign at the lameness. "Maybe girl's night would have been more fun." At Vale, the club was on fire. "Yeah… girl's night." Ruby said with a success face, Weiss was brain dead, Blake was cradling like a scare child, and Yang agree with her sister.**

"Why?' Half of Team RWBY ask their partner. "Go big or go home." "Damn it, I mess up the night!" "Don't worry Jaune." "On to the next episode, Argh!"


	6. Chapter 6

Episode 6

 **Disclaimer:** Here RWBY! (now scream)

"Ruby, remember to return stuff back or face fear." "Okay?" "And the other is a laugh for you all, mostly for Jaune." "Huh?" "Start the show."

[Opening scene]

 **Blake was in her room, lights off and a ring a candles was around her as she unsheathes Gambol Shroud and cut all the flame off. "I will not fail with my mission." She re sheathed her weapon when Jaune came in. "Hey guys, can I get some help with this homework?" The paper was stab to the wall. "It cool, I'll figure it out." "Ninja vanish" Smoke bomb to the next scene where Weiss and Ruby was walking through the street. "Hey Weiss, do you get the feeling that you are being watch?" "Of course! People can't get enough of me; you get used to it." "That not what I meant." Blake peek out of the tree. "The hunt begins… Ninja vanish." Smoke bomb and Ruby is freaking out. Now she at the pool with Velvet on lounge chair as a bubble pop. "Do you hear that?" "Probably. I hear everything, all the time." "Something is giving me the creeps; I need to get out of here!" Ruby Ran out of there as Blake watch her from the guard chair." "You can't escape me, Ninja vanish-" "Ha, ha, sorry. I just heard Jaune trip and fall. I didn't mean to ruin your moment." "Ninja vanish"**

"Blake, what did I do to you to be hunted?" "I don't know, maybe you don't return something back to me." "As long you don't hurt her then it okay for the catch." "I am not that dumb!" "You can ask me for help Jaune." "Thank Pyrrha." "I going to ask Velvet some questions." "No Nora."

[Scene change].

" **Remind me who are you again and why should I care." Roman ask Cardin with Neo walking with them. "I'm name is Cardin Winchester, I'm a huge fan of your work. You're a legend in the bully community." "He, he, he, he, well, at less you got good taste." "I want to learn from you, how to take out weaklings with style." "A protégé you said, what do you say Neo." She angrily pulls up a [Ditch him] sign. "Now, now, you never know when you need a helping hand. All right, lesson one: Always do what I say. Wait here." "You got it." As Roman rob the shop, Neo glare at the boy before taking a bag of liens and walk away with a smile while the third bag was handed o the bully. "Lesson two: Hold this and don't move." "Holding stuff is easy." Mr. Wong caught Cardin as Roman ran with his partner. "Um, this isn't what it looks like?" He was bash by the broom. "Ah, my head! I use that sometimes!" At the alley nearby, Neo Roman laugh at the misfortune. "Lesson three: Never get left with a bag." She pulls up a [Class dismiss] sign.**

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

[Scene change]

 **Ruby was nervous with a cu of something while Nora was eating cereal. "All day long, I felt like someone following me. But every time I miss them, they're too fast." Cup break and Ruby look around. "Hm? Maybe Blake see them, she can see everything from up there." "Up…there?" Nora point to said cat faunas as she was on the shelfs with creepy eyes whispering. "I see you Ruby Rose." "Aaaahhhhh! Seeing cat!" She throws some blocked cups and ran with the cat chasing her while Nora did nothing. Ruby hide in the classroom. "She coming for me, I know it." "She alright here." Blake was on the desk, shocked her with fear. "The time has come [short legs drop] to return my book, you have it for months." "Oh, here you go. [book return] I read all the good part, a wink." "Mission accomplish, ninja vanish." No smoke bomb. "I can still see you." "Agrh, I ran out of smoke bombs. Ninja taxi" She text for one with her scroll.**

"Can I borrow that book?" "No." "Taxi!" "until next time."


	7. Chapter 7

Episode 7

 **Disclaimer:** NO! No, no, no!

"Books and buttons Ruby, thy just books and buttons until you broken the joy in them." "Huh?" "And Jaune hate himself." "What?" "Let's go, let's go start the show."

[Scene opening]

" **Oh, no, I don't remember the recipe. If only there somewhere I can find the information." Ren said in the kitchen, then Oobleck came in. "And now there is, it calls 'book'." He pulls up a cook book. "Do you just say, 'book'." "Well yes I did, here you go." "How convenient." Ren show it off when he has it. "I felt suffocated by the weight of my past mistakes and the hurt I cause my friends." Blake said in her team room with rain falling. "If only there's a way to atone for what I have done." Oobleck came. "Do you say 'book'." "No, I say-" "Yes you did, you said book, we all heard. You're welcome!" He just walks away after dropping the book Blake hide. "I'm bored." "Eh, he." Yang get a pun book. "I'm curded!" The three teens were on a couch with only two reading as the third was ignore while Oobleck walk in. 'So inclusion, read a book! Because no matter what the problem, book fix everything." "I wouldn't say everything." "Everything! And that…" "Good to know." Yang and Ren said with the sign [Good to Know] appearing. "good to know?" Then Ruby came with an evil looking book. "Hey guys, check out this weird book I found under a dead oak tree. 'Necronomicon: open at your own peril. Huh, that a funny name for a book." "Ruby no!" The teacher was too late as the little red hood reaper opening it and all the evil within escape. "Aaaaahhhhhhh!" She drops the book and it crawl away.**

"Why did you open the most dangerous book in the universe?!" "I'm sorry, no one told me about it!" "Do not talk about the pun book." "Only if you keep your smut away from my sister." "So what new pancake recipe you learn Renny?" "I never read that book before so you have to wait."

[Scene change]

" **Well this is mysterious?" Blake said as she walks up to a button in the woods and press it, then a fish fell on her arms. "Sky fish, score!" She was about to eat it when it was Ruby turn to press it, then it was night. "Ah, I did not expect that." "Light on…Light off… Light on… Light off, light on, light off, light on, light off, light on, light off, light on, light!" *crack* She broke the sun and Yang came in. "What's up with the flipping sun?" "Ididn'tdoit!" Ruby ran from her sister as the main boys get their turn with Ren press it and a copy was made. "Cool." The Rens did a cool handshake. "Want to get some noodle and then take a nap?" "It like you read my mind." Jaune press it for a clone too. "This is awesome! We will be best and do everything together and be the coolest guys ever." "Yeah, I'm nt looking for comment and try to focus on my career." "Oh, really?" "it not you, it's me." The fake left as the real cry. "But… you is me." "What is this?" Cinder said as she, Roman, and Neo came for their turn for the button. "Are you challenging me button. Very well, I accept your shiny, red challenge!" She presses it and nothing happen. "Ah ha, check and mate button." Then a cart fell on her, then a fridge, then a fat Nora who roll away. "Neo, do you know what this means?" Roman ask the mute girl as she pull up a [Don't push the button!] sign. "I can use this button as weapon, and finally defeat that nosy red!" He removes the object with his cane. "All you have to do is-woops!" He drops it and a trap door open from under as they fell. [He's a dum-dum,] is what Neo's sign said before she flips it to said [But he's my dum-dum] and follow him. Then it was Neptune and Sun turn. "Hey look, a mysterious red button that we don't know anything about or what it does. Let's Push It!" Sun point it out but Neptune was worry. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" "Come on, what the worst that could happen!" and the episode ended.**

I'm sorry, I didn't mean to break it." "This is why dad told you not to mess with the lights." "Sky fish….." "Blake, you're drooling." "Why do I do that to myself?" "Maybe it a future clone." "Hahahahahaha, the bad guys got hurt!" "Yup, that how the episode end with the button." 'See you next episode."


	8. Chapter 8

Episode 8

 **Disclaimer:** Cookie!~~

"Yang, everyone see you that fight all the time." "What~~? No one see me like that,right." She only got raise hands. "Thought so, and Ruby, your robot friend shows you something amazing for the price of something you love." "Oh, I hope it not that important to me." "Now start the show!"

[opening scene]

 **Team RWBY was having a fun day, Blake was reading, Yang teach Weiss how to use a paddle ball, and Zwei chase Ruby. "Look at them, so young and carefree. They don't know how good they have it." Ozpin said to Winter as they watch. "Youths is wasted on the young." "And wisedom is wasted on the old. What do you think they are talking about?" "If I were to guess." The scene changes to that of the mind. "Hey everyone! look at me, I'm neglecting my studies!" Weiss said before kicking a book away. "How am I'm the team leader, I'm only 12." Ruby said as she sucks her thumb and cuddle a teddy bear. "Argh, all I do is moan, but I'm too young to know how tough life really is. What my problem? Who knows." Blake was being lazy. "I'm Yang, let's fight!" Yang attack her team before real world came back. "They're not that bad Winter." "That exactly how they're sound." Back to Team RWBY Yang was paddling two paddle balls, surprising Checkmate before the leader speak her mind out. "Grown-ups have it so easy. They can do anything they want and never get in trouble." Blake try to explain something before Ruby think about it. "Ruby, I don't think that how grow-up works." "Don't ruin this for me! Oh, oh, where was I? Oh, yes, hm.~" Ruby's imagination expanded. "Let's go eat heaps of desserts." "Agree, and let's got throw all the vegetables to the trash." "Of course, and afterward, let's stay up as long as we want." "Ha, ha, curfews are for chumps." "My sister would never use the word 'chumps'." Weiss said to her partner as Yang was double paddle balling on her head and Blake was in cat mode by the big red bouncy ball. "That is exactly how adult talk." Zwei was dreaming on how he sees RWBY. "I give the tummy rubs, I'm a good girl!" Ruby said with a smile. "I sync the treats, I'm a best girl." Weiss said with a wink. "Argh, I'm a chew toy." Blake said all mopey. "I'm the Yang, let's fight." She hit her partner.**

"That what I thought about adults, and I do get good tummy rubs. But I'm not a kid!" "Why do you think I'm neglecting my studies Winter; you know me better than that. And I am a better girl than most Zwei." "I do know how rough life, and I'm not a chew toy dog, I'm going to shave your butt." "Even my dog think I only fit, I'm more than that!" "I' think it best to stay away from them." The rest of Team JNPR agree with their leader.

[Scene change]

" **Penny~, I was watching my fourth favorite show!" The robot girl drags her best friend to the field. "I want you to meet my new friends Ruby." "Ewe, outside? But all the cool kids are inside watching TV and lying on the sofa like a slug. Escape!" Ruby throw her cookie at Penny's face and try to ran, but her cloak was grab and soon she stops. "I calculated a 93 proverbially the you would try that." "Okay, fine. Where is your mysterious friends of yours?" "They are all around us." Ruby only see fireflies. "Oh, I see. Hello Penny's friends, it's nice to meet you." "They can't shake your hand silly." Ruby was soon shock on the beeping between the robot and the lighting bugs. "Holy cats, you speak fireflies!" "Of course, my cricket is pretty good too." She then chirps with her legs. They have fun with chasing, having one enter Penny's head through on ear and out the other with giggles by the girls, and as they spin while holding hands. Penny was smiling while Ruby was getting sick. "Penny, that was magical. Thank you for introducing me." Ruby said as they lay in the ground. "I knew you would get along." "You know, you're a lot like those fireflies." "I am, how so?" "You light up my life." "Aw Ruby, you are a bionic bug to me as well." "Hey, wait a minute. Where's, my cookie?" She got up and look around before was about to cry, but she saw it being carry by one of the lighting bugs. "He say, 'next time, bring macaroons'."**

"I will, with a bunch of more cookies!" "If we can use her communication with insect to find the enemies' activates, then we be ahead of them all the time." "This could be a great book." "I wonder if they help me with night mission. You know, for Ruby's sake." "Do you think they like pancake?" "Until the next episode."


	9. Chapter 9

Episode 9

 **Disclaimer:** The cake is a lie!

"Whoa, that was some epic party." DS said as he the two team he teleported here came with him from the outside. "So many weapons…" "I think Rube have fry her brain." Yang said as she drag her sister, thought Weiss have something to compare. "Blake was drooping and bleeding from her noses after reading some orange books." "Echi, echi…" "Hey look, the download is done." Jaune pointed out and everyone got to the den. "Let see, bulter and bad lucky, Ruby will get a bad day and Phyrra get caked, so the red heads are mess around." "What?!" "Let's start the show."

[Opening scene]

" **Weiss, this tea party is very lovely, what the equation?" The champ said as 5 of the 6 main girls were there. "Ooh, I trying to keep it a surprise but I can't any more. Klein!" "Klein Sieben, at your serve. Well, Weiss's serve." The butler came and he and his mistress, I think, laugh at the joke. "Klein is my family's butler, he decided to visit Beacon for a bit." Klein's Iris change from brown to yellow and act cheery. "I just have to meet all the wonderful friends Weiss is always reading home about." Ruby jump at the change have star in her eyes. "Whoa, did your eyes just change color? Wow, that so cool!" "His eyes change color base on his… personality." Weiss explain as Klein get close to meet the girls. "Wow, this tea is wonderful." Blake comment as Klein's iris is purple and shy. "Oh stop, it's only alr-r-right I s-sure your tea is more delightful." "What? No, stop." The two blush before Nora slam the table. "I was promise tea and crumpets. I don't know what crumpets are but all I seeing is leave water." Klein iris became green and lazy. "Heh, you said butt." "Ha, butt…" "Enough! Klein, I believe you telling the girls a hilarious but inspiriting story about my youth…. Klein?" The butler was napping with Ruby as she mumble, iris maybe orange by order. "Weiss!" Winter slam the door open and charge to her sister. "Slacking off from your study again I see." Klein stomp in angry with red iris. "Now watch your tongue lady, your sister need to socialize just as much as she need to study. Don't forget I raise you too." Winter back away in fear from her butler. "Klein, we have met all of your personalities, now it time for us lady to party. Now where was I, my favorite childhood memory of myself is… Wait, wasn't there one more personality." The butler went to get the cake and serve to Phyrra, but sneeze with blue iris as Weiss realizes her mistake. Cake cover Phyrra as she meet yang past the broken door with the other gest leaving. "Oh, hey Phyrra. I hear Weiss's butler was here, was he like?" "You pretty much met him already.**

"I just got to said to everyone that he the number one butler I met." "I pretty much agree with you Jaune, even if I got cake allover."

[Scene change]

" **Yang! Aren't you excited? We get to hang with Uncle Qrow for the whole day! The man of mystery, the king of cool, the uncle of… us!" Yang was freaking out. "Wait, all day, I don't think I could handle that." "But why?" Qrow came in by bird and appear behind them tire. "Hey runt, are you ready to hang out with your cools uncle ever?" "We sure are, right Yang? Yang? Huh, where she goes?" Yang hide from them. "She going to miss all the *boom* fun…" Rain pour on Ruby before the title "Unlucky Uncle Qrow" appear then came the scene change. "Is it true that you defeated one hundred Grimms with one arm behind your back? Is it, is it, is it!" Ruby explode with excitement as Qrow bring the Fro'Go. "Don't be silly, I have both arms tie behind my back." Ruby hops in joy only to slip and fell on her fallen frozen treat. "…coolest." "…Then Tai walks out without pants, and we all yell 'surpirse'." Qrow said as the two walk on the sidewalk. "You know, all your stories involve no pants." "Do they, I never notice." Ruby open a can and lose control on the spray before crashing into a store. "…So I walk right up to iron woods and pull his metal finger." "Mum, that seem kind of…" *crush* Ruby jump on her uncle as a fridge crash on her prevision stop. "…Dangerous!" Then a boulder fall on the other side of them, then they walk back from a drop sign. Soon the junior detective try to stop a bomb by screaming and running while Wong broom the mess of his cart, and there a car chase. "What a nerve wracking day." "That a pretty funny way to say that, any day that I can hang out with my niece is a good day with me." "Aaauuuh, Uncle Qrow…" They hug but fire was on her cape thought he put it out. "What was that?" "Don't worry about that." The chase was still on as the bomb was throw in a back ally before exploded safety.**

"Aaauuhh, what a sweet uncle?" "He the best, though I like it without my cloak burned." "And the bad luck, don't forget about that." "Better than having 7 sister." "On to the next show."


	10. Chapter 10

Episode 10

 **Disclaimer:** Real life costume changes are the worst

"So… Juane can't do a costume change and there a prank war that you will hate. Let's start before Nora break something." *Crash* "Too late."

[Opening scene]

 **Jaune and Zwei was walking in town when they hear a cry for help. "Help! Someone Help Me!" "This sound like a job for the Huntsman and wonder Zwei. Come on chum, we need to change into our costumes." They ran to the locker room as Jaune change but couldn't get out. "Uh, hello? Hello, I need to get out." Zwei try to open it but wire was sparking before launch. "Nonononononono!" The next day it repeats the same. "Help! Yet again, I need help!" "oh, we got it this time Zwei." Jaune begin to spin only to bind himself by the light sine off him. "Ha, my eyes! I can see anything; did it work? Do I look awesome? Aw man, I bet I look cool- AAHH!" He fell down a man hole. The day did a hat trick. "Help! Seriously, can I get some help here?!" "Oh, this is the one. I can feel it. Huntsman cosmic power activated!" *add sailor moon transformative* "It work! Now, who needed help?" "That was half an hour ago. They left" Winter said as she came with Fro-go. "Oh… well, do you need help?" "Uuummm, can you break a twenty?" "Oh, my wallet is in my regular clothes. Let me just change back." He spins to change back, but she had left.**

"You really have to transform better and faster fearless leader." "You right Nora."

[Scene change]

" **I'm so bored, it been forever since we do something nefarious." Mercury whine as he tune his ax while Emerald was using her scroll. "It only been 15 minutes." Then he got up with a smile. "I got an idea." "I serious doubt that." "Let have a prank war." "Mercury, maybe you weren't as dumb as you look." "Maybe I'm aren't Emerald, maybe I'm aren't.." The scene change to Neptune leaving his dorm, only to see a glass of water. "Ha ha, very funny guys. Who put this glass of- HA!" Before passing it, Neptune notice the rest and jump to the doorframe while freaking out. "Playing on his fears, classic maneuver. But I could do better." The scene then change to Roman getting his hat and cane, only for both to be glued to him. "What the freckle de fax? Who put glue in my hat, and my cane?!" "My turn."**

 **The scene change to Yang fighting a Beowolf and punch only for confetti to pop out instead of bullet. "*brzr* That's more festive than I thought." She try a few more punches but got the same ammo. "Let's call it a draw?" She got pounce on. "The old switcheroo, but now it time for my master piece." The last scene is Cinder following signs. "Winter maiden, I want that. Give me, give me, give me, give me!" After a few hours of running/ walking with burned signs later, she only found a snow Neo. "What the freckle de fax? Who is reasonable for this trick?" Her henchmen were laughing behind a nearby rock. "No way you can top that, Mercury is the Prank King." "hm, I don't know." "Oh really, well how would you do differently." "What this notes? Eat my robo shorts, love Mercury!" "Wait, what?!" He was hit with a fire ball. "Prank Queen." She smile and thumb point herself.**

"I am not that weak!" "Yang, calm down!" "At least I wasn't prank." "Me too jaune, me too." "Let's do a prank war back home!" "No Nora." "To the next episode!"

AN: if you're a RWBY fan then you should know who said what.


	11. Chapter 11

Episode 11

 **Disclaimer:** love is tricky yet easy.

"So, Jaune supposed to get a new partner but he turn her into an evil rival and Ruby kill a member of the family." "I don't need another partner." "But I never hurt someone I care for!" "Let just roll before another party come up. 

[Opening Scene]

" **Mwahahaha, you fall straight into my clutches Huntsman." 'We clutched you!' sign is was Neo hold as Roman chuckle. "I find a way to escape evildoer, and I look awesome doing it!' Juane struggle to break the rope. "I'll doubt that styles avenger, not even you escape from the Torwick's Trap-O-Matic!" Neo have to elbow it to active. "You, uh, have to let the evil warm up first." "You when throut all this trouble for me? This is really allaye, I'm impress." "Thank you! It is so appreciated for all my hard work, even evil machine don't just built themselves you know." *Woof, woof* The wall break for Zwei to arrive with Pyrrha in her own super suit. "I'm the Red Huntress!" "And I'm here too-" "Okay, yes but, my arch nemesis kind of went through a lot of trouble building this thing and I kind of wanted to see what it does before I escape." "Are you serious right now?" "It's professional superhero curtesy." "Okay, fine. It just that I spend all week making my outfit." "Cool, cool. If you could lets us get back to the important stuff now." "Well, that complexly ruin the mood." Roman got uppercut by Pyrrha with a** **KaPow** **and Neo pull up a 'Cute Puppy!" as Zwei chase her away with an** **Adorable** **. "Sorry~!" "I don't know who you are stranger, but you are clearly the most powerful super villain I ever encounter." "No, you don't understand!" "For now on, you have my undivided attention!" *Closer up* "I… Do?" "I will chase you, day and night. And I won't rest until I catch you. So I hope you're happy." Pyrrha smile on the thought. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!~~~" Pyrrha was skipping in the room and Nora saw it as she sip her glass. "Someone had a good night."**

"She the most difficulty opponent I face, I need to watch her all the time." "Yep, and make sure you get as close as you can~." "She going to have fun with her, correct?"

[Scene change]

" **Ruby, stay on the road!" "I'm trying! Don't you think I'm trying?" Ruby was on the wheel as her father was next to her and they ran over some of Wang's crates. "Slow down, use the breaks." They almost ran over Jaune and Pyrrha as Ruby turn on the wipers. "That's not the breaks!" "Oh, you making me nerve!" Weiss and Klein had doge them. "You make me nerve!" Velvet was hug back to the wall in fear. "This is an awful idea! Why did you make me do this?" "Excuse me, this was your idea!" "Well I change my mind!' "Don't let go of the wheel!" *Car srchee***

 **{Earlier That Day….}**

" **Ah, this was easy peasey, pumpkin squeezey." Ruby say as she drive around the parking lot slowly. "I'm some sort of prologue." "Okay, takes more than on lesson on how to ride." Tai said to his daughter. "Relax old man, I got this." "Oh, is that right? How about we go on the actually road amd see how you do." Ruby tip a trash can down and Blake roll out before scatter like a cat.**

 **{Even Earlier That Day….}**

 **Ruby was hiding in the back. "Ruby, you can't let to drive from back there." "Are you sure? I mean, how you don't learn if you try." "It got to be fine, I'll be right beside you all the way." Ruby gone under the seat and was on the wheel. "Alright. Now, gently put it in reverse." She do as she told and back quick to a sudden stop with face plant.**

 **{How The Tragedy Began….}**

 **Ruby came to the den where her father was gaming and release her tamtra. "ThisisunacceptbleI'mpartalyanadultandIstilldon'tknowhowtodriveIdamanyouteachmeamiditly!" "I suppose we'll around to it advently." "Ah, you have made a wise decision sir. And the car is inscure and completely fire proof, right?" "Fire what?" "Never mind, let's get going." Happy picture of the family with Zippy was shown before the death state came to view Tai crying, Ruby look away, and Yang shock to blank eyes.**

 **[In Memory of Zippy, the Xioa-Long Household Car]**

"ZIPPY!" "Poor car." "Why was you in the trash can Blake?" "…. I sometime need to hide in a small space for private reason." "To the next episode, STOP CRYING!"


	12. Chapter 12

Episode 12

 **Disclaimer:** Only dreams that you can work hard on will come true.

"And we're back. SO, who have any weird dream?" *Cricket noise* "Right… on to the show!"

[Opening scene]

 **A crow came into the bar only for his head turn back to human. "Just my luck." He try to get a drink but his head is too big. "Yeah, I have to fix this."**

"Uncle Qrow can turn into a bird." "I think he's a crow." "Yeah! Let become animal!"

 **[Scene change]**

 **Team JNPR were sleeping in the night, and Nora was first. Her dream is when Ren made her pancake. "For me? You shouldn't have- give it here!" She grabs it then read the notices. "Ren and Nora, Butter together." Ren then feed her. Then Ren's Dream comes next. "We need someone to test this new pool chair, but none of us have the expertise to do it!" Ozpin said with worry. "Leave it to me, I'm your man." Ren said on the dive pool as his name was show. "Ren, don't be a hero!" Nora said from the bottom of her heart. "If I don't do this, no one else will." Nora fainted as Ren test the pool chair while putting on sunglasses with Ozpin holding chips. "If I not done napping in an hour, give me another hour." "He such an inspiration." Our next stop is the champ's dream. "Hiya, Jaune kick a Beowulf away. "Watch out on-" "-left." Pyrrha shield punch other one. "two more from-" "-behind." The two finish the fight. "We make a pretty good-" "-team! Yeah, we really do. Don't we?" They two were about to kiss when the rest of the pack came, and they attack. And now, it's time for the fearless leader dream. "And that how we defeat evil, and properly make broccoli taste like ice cream." Jaune's a nerd. "Assumption, I never account such smart-a-tude." Oobloc said. "I can finally eat vegetable." Port adds in. "Jaune Arc, I hereby award you, Huntsman of the year." Ozpin stated as Jaune receive a tiara and a bouquet. "Juane is the man!" Everyone cheer as Juane said it in his sleep, thought his teammates was there. Ren was annoyed, Nora smirk, and Pyrrha smile with joy. "Is he cheering himself?" "Aawwwee! Ssshhh, don't wake him, he looks sooo happy." "guys, you messing up my tiara…"**

*bonk bonk* "Fuu, they almost know about our love for them." "I don't know gals, they were 'Dreaming' about you all the time." "Yang, zip it." "I still can't believe you in love with an idiot." "He just so attracting to me." "Pyrrha, why do you say it like that?!"

 **[Scene change]**

" **And, you're sure you're not happy with this." Ozpin ask Qrow who body was a crow. "Yes, very." "Well, alright then." Oz then wave his cane like a wand and make a switch on Qrow that make him a bird head. "Yes, much better. Do you like it? One croak for yes, two for no." Qrow try to said no but Oz shut him after the first. "Great, say no more, always happy to help. Todaloo." As Ozpin left with his mug of coffee, Qrow just finish his drink and got use to the new look.**

"So he become a 'Birdbrain', nothing different from before." "Yang, he our uncle!" "Winter probably have fun with this." "Wonder if he can fly?" "Until the then episode."


	13. Chapter 13

Episode 12

 **Disclaimer:** Dr. Seuss Return

"Listen up, the first part is the shout out to a famous Author. The second is of Jaune being a bad boy." Yang laugh at that. "If Puke Boy cause any chaos, then I dye my hair!" "Bets in play, start the show."

 **[Opening Scene]**

 **Penny was skipping in the woods when she saw a beowulf. "Oh, hello there flurry friend." "Penny, no! Don't touch the Grimm." Ozpin said as he pop out of the brush and wear the Cat's Hat. "But why not?" "Not a pet, not a pat, those are not for him. He's a villain, a beast, he's a cold blooded Grimm." Then curtain change the scene to a stage. "But he's good for a laugh, he could tell me a joke." 'Not at all, no siree, he more likely to choke." A trap door opens to drop the robot and Grimm before landing on a couch. "We can watch funny shows; I can cuddle him all right." "He will keep changing the channels, you will be up all night." The scene changes to a class room. "He can meet all my friends, all the teacher and students." "He would snap and he would bite, that would be brute." Now they are in a library. "He can learn to behave; I can teach him god manners." "Sadly no my sweet girl, he's as dumb as a paddle." They are now in the forest as the Grimm got a flower. "He's a monster, a savage. You are far just too kind. You must say your goodbye; you must leave him behind." "Get along little Doggy, it is now plain to see. You and I are too different; it is not mend to be." Penny and Oz left the Grimm in saddens. "What a hassle, a bother, what a pain in the neck. That girl drove me crazy, and now I'm a wreck." Then another Beowulf came. "Well good ridden to her, she ain't all the trouble. You got your old pal Marty, to cheer you up on the double." "Dude, please stop rhyme."**

"Oz really hate Grimms." "We all know that Ruby." "What with that hat, beside it coolness." "I don't know but Blake would wear it better."

 **[Scene change]**

 **Jaune was about to walk across the street when Sun, Neptune, and Ren drove in with their bikes. "Cousin of Chaos dismount." Jaune have stars in his eyes. "This is so cool, how long are you in a biker gang?" "about a week, give or take a week." Ren respond. "Can I join your cool gang, please?" *Psst* "Only bad boys can join the Cousin of Chaos. You got to approve you alright. Cousin, sound off." Sun said as each share their sin- I think. "I have a library book that is three week overdo, and I have no plans on returning it." "Yeah, I went through the 15 item or les checkout, guess what, I have 20. Regret nothing." "The last time I use the bathroom, didn't wash my hands afterword." "EWU!" Sun was isolated as Jaune think of something. "Come on Jaune, impress us." "Um, sure! So many rebellious things I've done. Hard to choose just one. I may, or may not be wearing under wear." "Oh, a mystery." "Okay, welcome to the Cousin of Chaos. Congratulation, put her there." Sun put out his hand for a shake but Jaune push away. "I'll pass." "Rebel move, nice. Alright Cousin of Chaos, let's ride." Everyone cheers. "Cousin unite!" Neptune stop them. "Wait, don't forget your skin cream. You know how the wind will dry up your skin." "Oh, good point. Cousin of Chaos, moisturize." As the three put on the cream, the rookie tip toe to the other side. "Thank you so much guys, I promise you won't regret this…" He topples the bikes don't in one go. "Our choppers!" "It's okay, it just a scratch, I can fix it." Jaune touch again and they exploded as he fainted from the impact. "Ah man, my library book was in there."**

'Idiot.' X2 'Will Jaune join me if I start a gang?' "Sorry about that Ren." "No problem, just get Nora out of my back." "Not until you pay for that book!" "You will stay away from Bumblebee…" "And Crescent Rose!" "Until next time."


	14. Chapter 14

Episode 14

 **Disclaimer:** Evil never win in real life

"What next is the dreams of villains." "Hope they get a nightmare." "Plus some dad time alone." "Whose father?"

[Opening Scene]

 **The mean team was sleeping as we go into Roman's dream. "What? More free money! Add it to the pile Neo…" Roman said with his cane a hat being made of gold, Neo nodded and was about to pull the bags out of the tree when Cinder came. "Looking good Mr. Torchwick, can I pull your wagon for you?" Neo is mad. "Not today riffraff, but tell you what. Since I feeling generic, I let you polish my golden hat." Soon the dream change to Emerald. "This is so much nicer than waste time on another nefarious plan." Cinder said as she combs Emerald's hair. "Oh Cinder, you like the mother figure I may or may not have." "Emerald, you are the daughter I always wanted maybe." They now hold hands before the next dream is in Mercy as he dances onstage. "That… was… breath taking!" Cinder said as she came up stage. "How can I show my apprehension?" "Well, my feet are tire." "But they're robotic." "And they're tire." Soon a chair appears and Mercy sat on it as Cinder try to massage metal. Now it's the leader turn. "At last I have the full power of the fall maiden." Cinder said as she floats down from the ground to see three other versions of her. "And all because I got some dense help." "I was about time you get rid of those losers." "Now I can finally get down on some serious evil business." "You? I'm the evilest one here." "Don't make me laugh, I'm the evilest one here." "Hold on here, I am 13% more evil than the rest of you." "Silent! I'm the original one, vow down to your nefarious queen." She was then attack by her copies and wake up. "Maybe these guys are not so bad." "Cinder, try to figure out robotic massages." Cinder fake puke. "Nope, they are that bad."**

"I can see Cinder 'burn' them in the future." "At least our team wasn't shown."

 **[Scene change]**

" **Dad been there for an awful long time, do you think he's okay?" Ruby said to Yang. "They say when you become an adult, your brain doesn't work as good as usually." That got the leader to worry. "Dad, do you need help getting out!" "I'm finally, it just the puzzle is more complex than I thought. There are so many clues and anagram to seiner." "Dad, some time you have to think with your fist. Do you want me to bust you out the Yang way?" She really wants to do it. "Nope, no I fine. I almost got it figure out." "Okay, howl if you need us." "Finally, some un-interruption Tai time to just relax." Taiyang say as he rests on a chair with Zwei walking up to him. "Hey, do you want to hear something fun? I don't know what a sifter is." Zwei was shock. "Did you say something ?!" It was Ruby. "I said go ahead and don't wait up. This is some I have to do on my own." Tai drank a mug of coffee as he pet Zwei. "Aww, you're brave."**

"Damn it dad! Why didn't you say we bug you too much?!" "At least he still care for you two, my whole family didn't want me to go." "To the next episode!"


	15. Chapter 15

Episode 15

 **Disclaimer:** the cheerful ones are crazy dangerous

"Robot vs. Monster, hype teacher, and Birds attacking bullies." "Is this a movie plot?"

 **[Opening Scene]**

 **A giant Grimm was invading Beacon as Jaune and Team RWB was at the scene and heard the roar. "oh, my, gosh… how are we supposed to fight something like at?" Weiss said while Jaune freak out. "You mean that monster so big that it blocking out the sun?!" "No Jaune, she means a different monster." Blake sarcastically said as Yang walk in. "Oh hey, I want to punch that! I mean, it won't do much. But I still want to punch that!" Yang attack but was swat away to her team. "I was right, it was pointless. But I'm not sorry." "If only someone have a super power capable to defeat that thing." "Yeah, maybe something related to silver eyes. It could really come in handy right now, anyone at all." Ruby was nervous and cough something." "Season finale continues." "Don't worry you guys, I sure the solution comes when you least expected." Zwei came in brave but chicken out after a roar. "Smart dog." Weiss said before Penny came in as the ground shook. "Hello friends, would you like to play a game?" "Not right now Penny, we're kinda dealing with this monster." "Oh, okay. After?" "Yeah, sure okay, whatever!" When Ruby agree Penny got to a stand and her eyes glows before she zoom into the monster and defeat it in the most awesome yet scary way. "Great, so what do you want to play?" "Ha, ha, ha, we can play whatever you want Penny." The Robot girl drag her human friend as she please the other to help her. "Hooray." "Oh, what a mess. I feel sorry for the ones who has to… clean up." Jaune said when Wong gave them broom before having them clean the mess.**

"I sound differently." "Useless dog." "Aw, I want to hit a monster!" "Maybe the next monster attack." "Don't fuel her." "I keep messing things up." "Penny can do that!" "What season finale?" "Next part!"

 **[Scene Change]**

" **You know, people keep asking me if there any shortcuts to life, life hacks if you will. Did you know what I think: What are you thinking?!" "Aahh!" Oobleck shout at Ruby who was the closest. "I'm sorry for thinking!" "No, no, there aren't shortcuts for life. Your rivals is always at your heals. If you want to survive, study hard, work harder!" He is now zooming in Weiss. "Continually improve yourself. Never rest, NEVER REST!" "That's sound reasonable, and moist." Jaune was scare as it was his turn to be yelled at. "Time is limited, you must immortality by the throat and laugh at it face! Ha, ha, ha, ha, I laugh at your face!" "Very… inspiring…" "Do you have any other tip, besides grabbing things with throats?" Weiss ask. "Drink more coffee." He drank from his container. "Yes, Daddy's little temper. And that's…" "Good to Know!" The sigh show up as Oobleck zooms through the roof and fly in the sky. "Yeah~ he's not coming down."**

"No more coffee for him."

 **[Scene Change]**

 **Cardin walk into the woods before kick a stone up and smack it with his mace and it hit a squirrel. "Ha, take that squirrel." He then forks a pebble to a dove. "Bye bye birdie." He then tosses a rock up bat it into a Qrow. "Nail ya crow, animals are so stupid." Qrow sucker punch Cardin to dizzy eyes.**

"Beat him up Uncle Qrow!" "And that's that."


	16. Chapter 16

Episode 16

 **Disclaimer:** Last episode of the season

"First, never let your butler order food. Second, dream can lead to the truth." "just hit play!"

 **[Opening scene]**

 **Klein walk toward Wong's ramen cart. "Excuse me sir, I like one bowl with plain noodles please." Plain noodle bowl is out, Klein's irises become red. "Lovely. You know what, this is too boring. How about we spice things up." Wong add hot sauce as Klein's irises become green and he ate a noodle. "Hot, hot!" Klein's irises become purple. "Actually, if it not too much to ask, fish." One fish, Klein's irises become blue. "how about pppepppeppppeppeepeppppepppepe…." Wong decline adding pepper, Klein's irises become yellow. "Oh, this is looking so delicense that I like another order of it. Yum, yum, yum." Another order and Klein's irises become lavender before sleeping then brown before seeing the bill. "Oh my, I afraid that a bit too pricey for my taste. I just ahead and get a plain bowl of noodle please." Wong was able to explode when Klein's irises become red. "Yoho, what taking so long?" Wong just go down.**

"That one spicy bowl." "Fish~~" "Does this happen to you?" "At times."

 **[Scene change]**

 **Team RWBY was sleeping in their bed with Zwei wanted to join them, when next is that we go into Blake's dream. She was reading a book when everyone acts like fish by swimming around in the air. "Shouldn't you be doing that in a pool?" She asks Neptune, wrong person. "In the water? No way." "People make terrible fish." Then a real fish came by. "See this, now this is a good fish." She chomps on it. "Sorry Kitty, I'm actually a bad fish." The talking fish swam away as Blake got sick. "Bleg, bad fish…" Blake said out of her dream before Yang's dream is next. "Halt, where do you think you are going rebellious teenager?" Her father said with a bunch of adults nearby. "I'll tell you where I'm going, anyway I want!" Sunglass land on her after a snap and Yang ran forward. She jumps over them while playing her ax, land on her bike and ride away after covering they with rainbow smoke. "Suck rainbow adroitly figure!" "Curse your free wheelie ways!" Winter shout as Yang and the fish make rainbows in the air like that cat meme. "Out with a Yang, he, he…" Yang put on her sunglasses and pretend to drive her bike in the real world before we go to Weiss's dream. "Oh, oh, I know. The answer is 42." Weiss and others are in class as Oobleck teaches. "Correct, congratulation Ms. Schee, you know learn everything there is to learn." "What?! But I love learning!" "Sadly, you brain is stuff to incomplasity, literally your brain now it all." "Know it all, know it all…" Everyone said to her. "Please, there have to be something I can learn, like extra credit." She rolls on her bed. "No, not at all, not at all a know it all…" Zwei got up to Ruby's bed as her dream is next. "Onward noble Zwei, wheeee- ofn." Ruby was riding on Zwei before being launch into the air and crash into…. RUBY?! "OH MY GOSH, YOU'RE ADORABLE!" Both said before Chibi Ruby speak first. "Are you a cosplay? I love your oufit!" Then Standard Ruby get on her knee. "oh look at you with your stubby little legs." "Hey, who are you calling stubby?" Chibi took out her weapon. "Even Crescent Rose is adorable. You two are so cute, I want to squeeze you pop." "Gack!" Ruby tackle and hug herself, literally. "I been betrayed by my own cuteness. I can't breathe, can't breathe." Zwei was on Ruby in the real world before Ruby push him out before breathing hard. "Zwei, that the third time this week!" She fell back to bed.**

"Why are you in at show sis?" "I don't know, I more focus on why Weiss is afraid on not learning anymore." "I don't want to be that different to everyone I think." "I angrier that Yang took the good dream fish." Where Ruby ending the Season!" Until next time."


End file.
